


don’t go

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [296]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Please, you can’t.”





	don’t go

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

Everyone had been resting in a safe room when Akira had heard a sound coming from outside. Like the  _ idiot _ he was, he had asked Ryuji to follow him outside to check. The others thieves were ok with that.

It had been a normal battle at first, just another guard, but it all ended the moment an actual gun entered the fight, a loud shot was heard, and Ryuji fell onto the hard floor as the enemy disappeared, leaving him to bleed out on the ground, while Akira just stood there in pure shock, paralyzed.

This was not a regular palace wound, it was an actual  _ gunshot _ , and he had no medicine to heal something like that.

He didn’t notice when his knees couldn’t bear it anymore and he felt forward, still staring at Ryuji who was breathing loudly, beads of cold sweat covering his face as he was shaking.

No.

No. No.

Not him.

_ Please. _

“Skull, fuck, don’t leave me. Please.” Akira pleased as the tears streamed down his puffy red cheeks, making his mask wet as he held the other teen in his arms, shaking him, but to no avail. He got no answer, just exhausted groans of pain. “Please,  _ Ryuji. _ ”

Right now he didn’t give a fuck about saying his real name in the palace, whatever unknown danger could come, he wouldn’t care. They had to wait there turn, this was so much more important, and it dreaded him. Ryuji was  _ seriously  _ hurt, this was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

And that terrified him.

“Ryuji, please, can you stand up? We have to get you out of here.”

The blond teen just kept on groaning, one of his hands were pressed against the wound, stained red.

“Ak… Joker, it… hurts so… m...much.”

Just saying that simple sentence was a challenge unlike anything Ryuiji has ever faced before, and Akira saw it. His energy was draining faster than any of them wanted to admit. This could actually be his end, but no one wanted to put that morbid thought into actual words, even if it was the way reality was steering.

It wasn’t fair.

Not. Fucking. Fair.

Akira felt the pain as he tightened his fists until they became numb, he wanted to scream, to attack something,  _ anything _ . But he couldn’t. The rest of the team were in the safe room, but if he left to get them, Ryuji could be injured by an incoming guard, or… he would die alone.

And even if the others were there, would they be brave enough to actually move him? Moving would cause more harm than good. And, if they did move him, would they even be able to take him to a doctor fast enough? He was already so weak...

Just…

Ugh.

What the hell were they gonna do?

The tears continued to stream, and he couldn’t look away.

“Ryuji, please, you can’t. Not… not like this. I love you too much.”

Even if Akira said he couldn’t, he did.

His heart stopped beating the next minute.


End file.
